band 5 1 Kapitel selbstausgedacht
by Kisu1
Summary: so ^^


Harry Potter- und der Orden des Phönix (So stell ich mir den fünften Band vor)  
  
Harry lag in dieser nacht wie schon so oft in letzter zeit wach. Er hatte seit der Ankunft bei den Dursleys oft darüber nachdenken müssen wie es wohl Sirius geht denn seit seiner abreise von Hogwarts hat er nur 2 Briefe geschrieben und die waren nicht sehr lang. Und er hatte darüber nachgedacht was wohl Dumbledore jetzt gerade gegen Voldemord unternimmt. Was hatte Dumbledore wohl Snape, Hagrid und Madam Maxime Aufgetragen zu tun? Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte Klopfte es an der Scheibe. Es war Pigwegon. Er Hatte einen für ihn zu großen Brief ans Bein gebunden bekommen. Der Brief war von Ron. Darin stand in krakeliger in hast geschriebener Schrift:  
  
Hi Harry Mom hat's erlaubt du darfst nach uns kommen und weißt du schon das Hermine in den Ferien nach Viktor Krumm gefahren ist? Das ist doch wohl ein Hammer oder? Wir holen dich an diesen Sonntag gegen fünf Uhr ab ok? Frag aber auch die Muggel Mom meint es sei besser wenn du sie um Erlaubnis fragst bis Sonntag denn Tschau Harry. Ron.  
  
Harry hatte endlich seit tagen wieder ein Lichtblick: er würde zu Ron in den Fuchsbau fahren und da die restlichen Sommerferien über bleiben. Er nahm Pigwegon der wie verrückt durchs Zimmer flog in seine hand und steckte sie in Hedwigs Käfig, Hedwig war nicht da Harry hatte sie mit einen Brief nach Sirius Geschick das war jetzt schon fast ne Woche her das er sie losgeschickt hatte. Mittlerweile was es schon zehn nach eins, Harry legte sich ins bett strich einen tag in seinen selbst gebastelten Kalender der ihn daran erinnerte wann er endlich wieder nach Hogwarts konnte, er setzte seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Harry lag noch ne ganze zeit wach und versuchte sich zu erinnern wie schon es im Fuchsbau sein wird wenn er da hin kommt doch irgendwann hat die müdichkeit gesiegt und Harry schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von den lauten Geräuschen aus der Küche geweckt. Er ging noch ein wenig schlaftrunken in die Küche, als er Reinkamm viel ihn wieder ein das heute ja Dudleys Geburtstag war. Die Dursleys hatten sich entschieden Harry nicht nach Mrs. Figg zu bringen denn er könnte ja was ausplaudern darüber das er in die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ginge. Also Hatten die Dursleys die Idee Harry zu überreden ihn in seinen Zimmer einschließen zu dürfen sie fragten ihn weil sie angst hatten das Harry seinen Paten schreiben würde das er nicht gut behandelt wird Harry willigte ein ,denn er wusste ja wie man Türen auch ohne Zauberei öffnen konnte , Fred und George hatten es ihn gezeigt, Die Dursleys wussten davon ja nichts. "Morgen" knurrte ihn Onkel Vernon ihn an als er die Küche betrat. "Guten morgen Onkel Vernon " nuschelte Harry kaum verständlich zurück. Harry den einfiel das er doch nun endlich zu den Weasleys gehen durfte packte die Situation am Schopf und fragte Onkel Vernon: " Onkel Vernon dürfte ich heute so gegen fünf zu den Weasleys Fahren" fragte Harry voller Zuversicht denn er war sich fast sicher das sie froh wären Harry ein bisschen früher loswerden als wen sie's ihn verbieten würden und außerdem hatten die Dursleys ja angst vor Sirius. Onkel Vernon sah Harry an als wer er etwas ganz ekeligen " Sind das die Leute vom letzten mal?" "ja" sagte Harry vorsichtig denn er konnte sich noch genau ans letzte Mal erinnern als Mr. Weasley mir seinen Söhnen (außer Bill, Charlie und Percy)durch den Kamingeschlittert kamen und Fred Dudley ein Würgzungenbonbon Untergeschoben hatte und seine Zunge auf über einen Meter anschwoll. "Wie holen sie dich den ab? Hoffentlich nicht so wie letztes Mal" sagte Onkel Vernon misstrauisch, "ich weiß nicht" antwortete Harry kurz, Onkel Vernon guckte noch misstrauischer. "dann frag sie ich denk sie haben ein Telefon" schnauzte Onkel Vernon Harry an. da viel in auf das er weder die Nummer von Ron als auch von Hermine hatte. "ich hab sie nicht" "tolle Freunde sind das von denen du noch nicht mal die Telefonnummer weist" sagte Onkel Vernon. doch da hatte Harry eine Idee "sie stehen bestimmt im Telefonbuch" "dann schau nach" raunzte Onkel Vernon. Also ging Harry zum Telefon, dass im Flur seinen Platz hatte, zog das Telefonbuch heraus und suchte nach der Nummer von Ron doch da viel ihn auf das das Telefonbuch schon fast fünf Jahre alt ist und die Nummer der Weasleys da ja noch nicht drin stehen kann weil sie ja noch nicht so lange n Telefon haben. Also suche Harry die Nummer der erstbesten Auskunft. Er war sehr aufgeregt da Harry ja noch nie im Leben Telefonieren durfte, mit zittriger hand Wählte Harry die Nummer der Auskunft. "Guten Tag was kann ich für sie tun?" sagte eine etwas Gelangweilte Frauenstimme in der Hörer, "i-ich . hätte g-gern die Nummer von einen Herrn Artuhr Weasley aber ich weiß nicht in welchen teil von England er wohnt" stotterte Harry in den Hörer zurück. "Ok wenn sie bitte 2 Minuten warten würden" stille trat ein nach ca. 3 Minuten sagte die Frauenstimme endlich: "Ok ich habe zu deinem glück auch nur einen mit den Namen Arthur Weasley Gefunden.." sie sagte Harry die Nummer sagte "Aufwidersehen" und legte auf. Harrys Herz mache ein Hüpfer er hatte Rons Nummer herausbekommen aber gleichzeitig war er wieder sehr aufgeregt denn er hatte noch nie mit jemanden Telefoniert den er Persönlich kannte geschweige denn mit einen Freund. Mit schwitznassen Händen wählte er die Nummer die er Von Der Telefonauskunftsfrau bekommen hatte. Es Klingelte, Harry wurde immer nervöser, gerade als er überlegte vielleicht währe ja keiner da und er sollte besser auflegen nahm jemand ab. Eine Mädchenstimme die ihn höchst bekannt vorkann sagte: "Weasley. Wer is da?" "Hallo ist Ron da ich bin s Harry" Antworttete Harry etwas zögerlich. "Oh..äem.. öööhhh... äähhhhh. H-harry? I-i-ich geh ihn holen." Man hörte wie sie den Hörer beiseite legte und verschwand. Kurze zeit später nahm Jemand den Aperrad wieder in die hand und sprach viel lauter als notwendig in den Hörer: "Ja? Wer ist da?" "ich bin's Harry aber du brauchst nicht so laut in den Hörer schreien" antwortete Harry aber nicht ganz so laut wie Ron. "Oh Hi Harry ok ich Teleronire erst das 2. mal" "Telefon Ron das heißt Telefon" "nahgut dann eben Telefon Was ist den Harry?" Fragte Ron. "Ich wollte Fragen Wie ihr mich Heute abholen wollt denn Mein Onkel meint dass wenn ihr wieder Durch den Kamin kommt wird er ihn zugipsen." "und nur deshalb Rufst du an? Nichts leichter als das wir haben wieder ein Auto stell dir vor es ist wieder zurückgekommen und Dad musste es nur ein wenig reparieren aber ohne der Flugkraft Mom hat sich standhaft da gegen gewährt." "OK dass wollt ich nur wissen kommt Hermine auch?" "Die ist Noch Bei Viktor aber danach kommt sie auch noch ok wir sehen uns denn nachher Tschau Harry" "Tschau Ron" und beide legten sie den Hörer auf die Gabel, Harry war überglücklich das er nachher aus den Ligusterweg wegkommen würde und den Rest der Ferien über mit seinen Beiden Besten Freunden Ron und Hermine verbringen durfte. Harry raste wieder in die Stube und sagte Onkel Vernon das sie mit den Auto kämen und ging in sein Zimmer und fing an zu Packen denn die Nachricht das er zu den Weasleys darf kam in der Letzten nacht und seitdem war noch keine zeit zum packen. Es Tokte an der Fensterscheibe: Hedwig war von ihrer letzten und kurzen reise wieder gekommen als wüste sie das Harry gleich wegfahren würde und um sicher zu sein das er sie nicht vergisst ist sie wohl lieber wieder gekommen. Harry öffnete das Fenster und ihn fiel ein das er ja noch Sirius schreiben müsste, er holte ein stück Pergament, seine Adlerfeder und ein Tintenfass wieder aus deinen Koffer legte die drei Sachen auf seinen Schreibtisch und fing an zu schreiben  
  
Lieber Sirius Ich fahre heute nach Ron und werde da für die restlichen Ferien über bleiben nur für den falls das du mit mir Kohntakt aufnehmen willst, falls du zeit dafür hast,  
  
Harry hielt inne und überlegte es brannte ihn schon die ganzen Ferien eine Frage und er bekann sie nicht aus den kopf "Wie weit Voldemord wieder an der macht ist und wo er sich gerade befindet" aber Harry wusste nicht ob er Sirius so etwas fragen konnte. Aber wenn er es nicht Sirius fragen konnte wen denn? Also würde er es ihn fragen. Also schrieb Harry weiter  
  
Mir brennt schon die Ganzen Ferien über eine frage auf der Seele und ich weiß niemanden den ich das fragen könnte außer dir also ich würde gern wissen wie weit Voldemord gekommen ist und wo er sich aufhält denn wenn ich's wüste währe mir viel wohler. Und wenn Dus weißt schick mir Hedwig sofort zu Ron her. Harry P.S. Grüß Remus und Seidenschnabel von mir  
  
Er faltete den Brief und ging zu seiner Weißen Schneeeule die in ihren Käfig saß "Du Hedwig ich muss dich noch mal wegschicken könntest du diesen Brief zu Sirius bringen?" Hedwig flog aus seine Schulter und zwickte Harry liebevoll ins Ohr "danke Hedwig und wenn du wieder kommst bin ich schon bei Ron also komm da her ok?" wieder zwickte Hedwig aber dieses mal in sein Finger denn Harry war gerade dabei Hedwig den Brief für Sirius an den fuß zu binden. Harry trug Hedwig zum Fenster und sie flatterte davon er sah aus den Fenster und sah das Auto der Weasleys in den Ligusterweg einfahren erschrocken lief er zu seinen Schreibtisch und packte Feder und Tintenfass wieder in seinen Koffer und schloss ihn. Harry nahm Hedwigs leeren Käfig und seinen Koffer und schleppte dies die Treppen runter noch auf der Treppe rief Harry den Dursleys zu: "Sie kommen!!!!" als Harry u8nten war konnte er Onkel Vernon hören wie er zu Tante Petunia sagte, das sie über eine Stunde zu früh seien und ob sie das gut fänden vielleicht hätten sie ja noch anderen besuch im haus. Harry aber war es egal Hauptsache sie waren da. Man konnte hören wie ein Auto die auffahrt zum haus rauffuhr Harry ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, im selben Moment öffnette3 Ron die hintere Wagentür und stieg aus. Die Fahrertür ging auf und Mr. Weasley stieg aus so wie es aussah waren nur Mr. Weasley und Ron gekommen. "Hallo Harry" sagte Ron "wie geht's?" "ganz gut" sagte Harry. "Guten Tag Harry " sagte dann Mr. Weasley ging zu Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia begrüßte sie und erklärte das sie gleich weiter müssen, Er Folgte Onkel Vernon ins Haus und kam zwei Minuten später mit Harrys Sachen wieder. Ron Führte Harry zum Auto und Beide jungen setzten sich auf den Rucksitz des neu Reparierten Wagen. 


End file.
